Different Dimensions: Who Knew?
by witheringdreams
Summary: After being sucked through a dimensional portal, The Titans find themselves separated in a dimension that isn't their own. Just how will they fare? And how the hell will they make it back to their world? [Rated T since there will be swearing later. Genres may change.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

I changed it up a tiny bit and removed the prologue since the second chapter is done differently from the prologue. Hope that's okay-

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Titans or Young Justice._

**Chapter 1:**

"We need to figure out what to do with new girl here," a stern voice spoke out.

Donna had been seated on one of the sofas, along with many of the other Titans who'd either taken a seat themselves or were standing up, uncomfortable about their current situation and the looming threat of a madman after them. The Titans were deep in thought, trying to figure out a plan or some kind of way to counterattack the storm that was coming.

It all began with the local news. A young girl with beautiful silver hair that flowed down past her back, one of her eyes covered with a thick piece of gauze that looked to be half-assedly done. She was quiet most of the time but when she did speak, it was a very witty or sarcastic remark that fueled the youngsters anger- Jason to be specific. Beast Boy had also gotten a few insults thrown at him but not as much as Dick's younger brother. He knew it was probably due to the fact that Jason was always such a big mouth and more times than others, was the one to start things.

"I'm standing right here you know," huffed Rose.

She crossed her arms and sent a glare Donna's way, matching one on par with her father, however, the older girl didn't give much of a reaction as she was more interested in hearing what her former teammate had to say.

"Dick, you know he's going to come after us. Remember what he said to us before?" Donna questioned, searching her close childhood friend for any kind of answer he could offer up. When all she got was silence from the man, she continued on. "He said he would hunt us down. _Kill us._ We barely escaped the last time for god's sake."

"_I know that,"_ Dick admitted. "And we'll figure everything out. But Donna, we can't just kick her out and leave her to fend for herself, either." His fatherly-like tendencies were definitely showing through, they always did when it involved cases such as these. Everyone knew Dick Grayson couldn't abandon someone in need and it took every ounce of his being to neglect them if there'd been no choice. There were those rare cases that he did turn down helping people but for good reason.

Donna frowned at this. "You can't pick up every stray you see."

Rose cocked a brow. "So that's what I'm being referred to now? A stray?"

"Stray? What's wrong with strays? They're cute!" Gar exclaimed as he shifted into a kitten and meowed cutely in an attempt to relieve the sudden tension in the air. "See?" He transformed back seconds after.

"Yeah, kittens are cute and all but don't you think she's more on the feral side?" Jason suddenly questioned. Manners were never really a problem if he didn't have them from the very beginning. Yes, he could tolerate people and try and play nice but a lot more times than others, things would just slip from his mouth without his knowledge.

"We aren't talking about that kind of stray Ja-"

Dick got cut off by Rose who was having none of the little punk's quips. "_You are dead," _she growled.

Jason couldn't help but give a small smirk. "See? Proving my point even more- Ow!"

The teen reached up to rub the stinging sensation in the back of his head before looking up to see Hank standing there with Dawn not too far behind.

'_They must've just arrived,' _he thought.

Jason gave the man one of his best scowls, choosing to just ignore him and instead decided to send a wink towards the platinum blonde behind him. Hank didn't let it slide as he began pulling the boy's ear with the boy letting out a displeased grunt at the older man's actions.

"Why you little shi-" Hank was about to give the boy a piece of his mind before Dawn's firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. He reluctantly released his grip on Jason's ear but not before sending the boy a death glare which Jason returned moments after. The older man's temper was not one to be trifled with, especially when it came to Dawn.

Dick sighed hopelessly at Jason. '_How in the world did Bruce ever let him become the new Robin?' _The kid seemed inexperienced and far too immature for vigilante work, not to mention that he wasn't able to get along very well with the other members and that was going to prove to be a problem. Perhaps he would talk some sense into the boy later, hopefully he could learn to somewhat control himself around the others.

The wonder girl coughed, "can we please get back to the matter at hand? We can't keep avoiding this topic like it's some kind of plague."

"We're not," Dick said. "I'm going to come up with a plan, I just need some time."

"What if we don't have much time left?" Her voice wavered, eyes trembling as she tried to keep her composure. The images that were burnt in her mind from their last encounter with Deathstroke were still fresh in her mind and it's the first thing she kept picturing when the name was brought up. She never wanted to see her friends like that ever again nor did she want the same fate to befall her. A pair of delicate hands reached to massage her shoulders, releasing some of the stress she had built up.

"Keep calm, like Dick said, we're going to figure this all out," Dawn soothed. She walked around to the front of the couch, taking the empty seat next to her. "He won't come after us right away."

"How are you so sure?" Donna challenged.

"I'm not but even if he does, we have each other. We just have to be prepared for the worst because that's what heroes do. They fight no matter how harsh the circumstances."

Eyebrows furrowing in protest, Hank watched on. He wouldn't let Dawn fight anymore of these dangerous battles, especially after she had promised to be done with this line of work. She almost lost her life once and he wasn't about to let her risk it again, even more so now that they figured out who the enemy was. However, the man couldn't help the anxiety lingering around in the pit of his stomach at the thought of turning back to crime fighting. He had a feeling it would come down to that eventually, no matter how hard he tried to push the idea away. Sure, he could maybe lend a helping hand but _Dawn_, he wasn't so sure.

"Sorry," Donna says in a small whisper. "I just don't want history to repeat itself."

Dawn's expression softened hearing that. It was understandable to be terrified after the horrors they had witnessed but it was important to remain strong, for both herself and for the team. She was sure that everyone was frightened to a certain extent beyond some of their hardened exteriors, some even putting on a brave front despite their hidden feelings.

"If we band together, we can take that piece of crap out no problem," Jason comments.

A jab in his shoulder told him to stop speaking. "Don't make the situation worse than it already is and just let the adults talk, okay kid?" Hank scolded.

The boy rolled his eyes, about to counter him with something witty but Hank shushed him.

"As if I'd take orders from yo-"

"Okay, okay guys," Kori uncrossed her legs as she got up from the sofa. "Before this evolves into another pointless argument, let's all just take a break. We can discuss more about this later and perhaps just let the originals do the talking. Alone."

Maybe then everyone wouldn't get interrupted every few minutes by having everyone in the same room as one another because honestly, it was complete and utter chaos. Kory was already getting a headache from listening to everyone speak over each other or suddenly change the topic, it was getting old _fast._

"Good idea," Dick seconded. "Then let's meet back here in a few hours. We can start figuring out a plan and how we're going to act on the matter at hand," he suggests.

The original three members present nodded in agreement, deciding that it would be best to discuss this more privately. How they were going to come up with a plan in such a short timespan was beyond them but Dick had better have some sort of secret plan hidden up his sleeve or else they were screwed. Positively screwed.

"Wait just a moment. What about us? What're we supposed to do?" Jason asked.

Dick gave him a scrutinizing gaze. "That's simple. Find something to do. Train, rest..I don't know…_maybe make friends?_" The older male shrugged.

Dick received a scoff from the boy.

"You can't be serious," Jason said.

Dick raised a brow. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

The two boys challenged one another, scowling to their hearts' content. There was a long pause of silence as the two continued to have a staredown, not even blinking in the process. The other members grew uncomfortable by the two brothers' growing tension as they went rigid like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

Then the silence suddenly broke.

END.

_**Author's Note:**_

Decided to end the chapter here. I have to admit, it isn't very long and for that I apologize. I'll try and make them more lengthy but my writing ability really hasn't been at it's peak. I'm not really great at writing the characters, so they may be OOC at some points and I also wholeheartedly apologize for the lack of Raven in this chapter. She's one of my favorites, so I'll try and include her more in the next one.

**Review if you'd like, tell me your thoughts, what you'd like to see in the future, etc, etc. qwq'' **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the Titans or Young Justice._

**Chapter 2:**

The boy's eyes unlocked from one another's at the sudden golden light illuminating their forms, the brother's glaring contest long forgotten at the sight they were now witnessing.

A gateway was beginning to form in the middle of the room accompanied by a low roaring noise, unsettling to the ears. So much so that the majority of the young vigilantes reached to cover them from the horrid noise.

At the beginning, Dick assumed it was some peculiar prank one of their youngest members, Rachel, was pulling to maybe lighten the mood but in all honesty, he had to scratch that idea for how stupid it sounded. Besides, Rachel hardly had any interest in such immature gestures, if not at all.

The portal continued to expand, the noise jumped from low rumbling to a high-pitched screeching which proved to be far _worse_ than the former. It reached pitches that the team thought to be impossible, the window panes clattering and on the brink of shattering, along with just about every glass plate, cup, and whatever else they owned that was made from the same brittle material.

It hadn't just been the glass affected by the sound, in fact, the whole tower had been shaking beneath their feet, objects being knocked off of shelves as the team staggered, trying to keep balance amidst the chaos.

"R-Raven?! If this is one of your jokes, it's not funny!" Screamed a terrified Garfield who was hiding behind the sofa, still covering his ears. "Why's it making weird demonic noises? My eardrums are going to burst!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't pin the blame on me! I didn't summon it," she was quick to defend herself. She was equally as baffled.

"Then who did? It can't have just appeared on it's own." Hank called out, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Does it look like either one of us knows, genius?" Jason asked from beside him. He noticed the visible vein popping out from the man's temple. "Apologies. I didn't strike a nerve, did I?" He asked jokingly despite the seriousness of their current situation.

Rose facepalmed. "Do you always joke when we're in deep shit?"

"What can I say? It lightens the mood," he replied back. "Panicking when something bad is going down isn't exactly my forte, sweetheart."

Being trained by the big ol' Bat himself had definitely steeled him, and allowed him to keep his cool in situations such as these. Even Dick was keeping calm and collective through all of this but that was to be expected. _He was_ the first Robin, also trained by the Bat.

"_Don't call me that!" _she hissed, making the teen flinch.

"Maybe you should learn to take a joke-"

"Is now really the time to be arguing? We've got bigger problems," Dick scolded them from across the room.

The two teens stiffened but not before Rose sent Jason another death glare that read, _you are so dead. _

He brushed it off, not thinking much of her empty threats. Besides, as if he'd let some girl get the better of him. That'll be the day.

If the team wasn't in immediate danger, the whole team would be giving the two a lecture for sure. The two newest members had a hard time getting along, often picking fun at each other. Although they weren't officially part of the team, there was the possibility of them joining at one point or another. If they wanted to, that is.

"Let me see, maybe I can figure out a way to...re-engineer it," Rachel suggested as she stepped towards the gateway. She wasn't sure if it was a smart move on her behalf to try and mess with something she didn't create.

Starfire grabbed her arm. "That's too dangerous, Rachel. What if you get pulled in by accident? We don't know where this leads to yet."

"Yeah, or what's waiting on the other side," Donna added. "It's far too risky."

"But I should at least try. At this rate, I don't think it's going anywhere," the violet haired teen said. "I don't sense any danger coming from it."

"You don't seem so sure." Starfire could tell from the facial expressions Rachel was displaying.

Rachel understood where all the protectiveness was coming from and she did appreciate it, but if there was someone who could _maybe_ figure out where this 'gateway' came from, it was the young sorceress.

And for a portal to just summon itself in the middle of nowhere was odd. Rachel was sure that if someone did it, they would have revealed themselves and walked out of the portal to confront the Titans for whatever reason they had in mind. Sure, they could've been waiting on the other side for them but would someone be so cowardly as to do that? It was a possibility but she doubted it.

When Rachel was about to examine the huge gaping hole in the middle of the room, she noticed a light breeze pulling at her. At least, it began with just some light wind but soon began to increase like some kind of black hole. It was a tug-of-war between the members as they instinctively grabbed onto whatever was closest to them

"_What the hell? _Does this portal come with new features for every time it increases in size? I'd hate to see what comes next." Hank had one free arm around Dawn, protecting her from being blown towards the center of the room, his other securely wrapped around the pillar that connected to the ceiling.

"D-don't jinx it!" Dawn chastised.

It was now tripled in size, emitting the same unworldly screeching sounds with the addition of the new pull-tugging sensation gripping at them. It was becoming difficult for the members to keep their grips and hold out, the gateway threatening to pull them in at any given moment.

Jason grabbed onto Hank's legs, wrapping his own around them as he secured his own safety. At this point, Hank was too distracted to even notice the smaller boy, and if he did, the boy would be long gone.

Beast Boy was still hidden behind the couch, peeking out every now and then to see what was going on before cowering back into his hiding spot. The couch was slowly shifting from it's spot causing the changeling to prepare to shift at any given moment.

Rose found her own pillar, struggling to keep her hold. She didn't have much strengthening training yet to build up some proper muscles, and knew she wouldn't be able to keep her grip for a long period of time.

The four closest didn't have much of a chance when it began dragging them in as it's first victims.

The violet haired teenager lost her footing as she let out a small yelp, falling on the porcelain tiles below. She caught herself with her hands before she came into contact with the hard floor below, letting out a small sigh of relief. However, she didn't notice herself being dragged back. It was like someone had a firm grasp on her ankles and she couldn't do a single thing about it. She was already far too close to the portal to get away now.

"Grab on!"

A hand extended towards her and she tried grasping for it, gently brushing against his fingers and missing the opportunity to be pulled to safety. Although, Raven didn't think Dick would be successful in pulling her to safety, instead, she'd probably just end up dragging him along for the ride.

"I'll be fine, Dick." she reassured him, though she wasn't completely one-hundred percent herself.

It sounded rather foolish but sometimes the world just worked in mysterious ways.

Dick even thought the idea was complete and utter rubbish. He didn't want to listen to her as he kept grabbing for one of her hands that were gripping at the ground in an attempt to slow the process.

She took notice of Dick desperately reaching for her, deciding then and there that she wouldn't let him risk his life and get dragged in because of her. And so, she let go.

The others in the room had horrified expressions but they would tenfold when Dick dives in after her, leaving the rest of the team in a shocked state. Of course the idiot would do something like that, even if it meant jumping straight into his own demise to save another person. Now, they had just lost their leader.

It was only a matter of time before another gets sucked in.

They didn't know how much longer they could last. Starfire and Donna were pulled into the portal minutes after Raven and Dick, unable to find something to grab on to as they were yanked back relentlessly. Rose also yielding to the same fate when she let go of the pillar, arms sore and unable to hold on for a minute longer.

Jason could feel himself slipping as he tried tightening his grip around Hank's leg. However, the demon portal had other ideas as the ebony haired teen let go suddenly, letting a small scream rip out from his throat.

"Fuck! I'm too young to die," Jason cursed.

The teenager grabbed onto the edge of the couch while sliding across the floor, barely stopping himself from succumbing to the same fate as some of his other members. He tried to haul himself up in a sitting position but involuntarily let go instead.

Garfield had tried reaching for his hand, but was too late as he watched the new Robin descend on his journey to doom.

"Couldn't you have reached for my hand any sooner?!" Jason scowled. All the boy wonder could manage after that was a small, "welp."

_And another one bites the dust._

Garfield glanced at Dawn and Hank who were the only two left besides himself. He could tell the pair were beginning to let up, more-so Hank who'd been working hard to protect Dawn but the fatigue written on his face was clear as day; he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

He had no clue why he and the others left were still trying to fight against it with more than half the members gone. Was there really any point? He felt partially to blame as he could've done something to help but was paralyzed by his own fear, and what truly happened to the others. There was only one real way to figure that out, and that was to just pass through the portal just like all the others, if he wanted to or not.

They couldn't last much longer anyway. Who knew how much longer they had to hold on for? Hell, it could've been all day. If they tried to make a break for it, they'd surely get caught and just be pulled in like all the others.

Gulping nervously, he exchanged glances with Hank who seemed to have some kind of notion of what the boy was planning. It wasn't difficult to read the younger boy's expression and the boy was beginning to wonder if he was thinking the same by the look he was receiving.

"You guys are about to do something totally crazy, aren't you?" Dawn spoke aloud, not sure if she was going to like the idea they were brewing up.

It was the first time she spoke in a while since the chaos first ensued.

"I guess you can say that. It's really the only option we've got left. No matter how much I don't want to," Hank replied.

"Are we really going through with this?" Gar questioned, his voice hesitant.

"Yes, it's really the only choice we got left," Hank hated to admit it.

The decision was already final.

And keeping true to their promise, they counted down before allowing themselves to be pulled into the gateway, no idea where it would lead them. The last thing they'd see was the blinding light enveloping their forms as they spiraled into what felt like an empty, seamless abyss.

_Well, geronimo._

_END._

_**Author's Note:**_

So I kind of decided to just get rid of the prologue because I decided to do it a little differently, hope that's okay. The idea is still the same but I think I'm going to split the Titans up into pairs as they find their way through 'the other dimension' just to make it a little easier on myself.

Sorry if there are some errors, I'll make sure to look it over later. But yeah, feel free to review, leave suggestions on what you'd like to see in future chapters, or even constructive criticism! Anything helps. uwu''


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Titans or Young Justice. The story is all for good fun._

**Chapter 3:**

A rhythmic and mesmerizing sound of water sloshed against the shoreline, receding back before charging again with a huge wave that would quickly die down before reaching land. There was the added bonus of seagulls cawing as they flew above or perhaps scavenged the beach-grounds for leftovers.

Laughter would erupt from people ranging from toddlers to the elderly as they played in the salty water, splashing each other while others preferred to stay dry and sunbathe on land. Young children who were to scared to play in the water would, instead, play it safe by building sand castles with the colorful shovels and buckets they were provided.

There was something else that caught her attention; a voice calling out to her every now and then, beckoning for her to get up when she cringed in protest. The voice warned her twice, then finally a third time, but she still refused to listen.

"Last warning," the voiced called out and when they didn't receive a reply-

_**Pinch.**_

"Ow!" The silver haired teen sat up on reflex, headbutting something, no, _someone_ on the way up.

He yelled in pain, rubbing at his forehead to soothe the area that was now turning a shade of bright pink. "The hell'd you do that for?"

"I should be asking you that! Why'd you pinch me?" Her eyebrows furrowed at the boy as she wiped the sweat beads forming around her face with her sleeve. She took in her surroundings, noticing that she wasn't just imagining all of that. "Wait, are we actually on a beach?" Rose questioned, still disoriented from just waking up. She thought she was just dreaming it all up.

"Seems that way. I've been trying to wake you for past 5 minutes now. For a moment there, I thought I was going to have to give sleeping beauty CPR but you finally decided to wake up. I'm a little bummed out if I'm being honest," he joked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You'd be a dead man if you did, that's for sure."

"Just take a chill pill, sweetheart. I didn't and that's what matters," he reassured her before standing up.

He extended a hand out towards her but she smacked it away.

"I can get up myself. I'm not some damsel in distress," she rolled her eyes as she stood up, brushing off the sand that was stuck to her clothes. _This is why I hate beaches,_ she thought disdainfully. She shifted her feet, noticing the grains of sand pooling at the bottom of her sneakers. _Of course the sand would get trapped in my shoes._

Jason noticed her grimace as she dusted herself off. "Yeah, I can totally see your distress but at least we didn't die going through that portal. It's better to get sand in your shoes rather than winding up dead."

Rose lifted her head up to examine her surroundings, "yeah, sure. Anyways, where the hell did we even end up? I don't recognize this place."

"Neither do I," Jason replied as he began walking down the shoreline, trying to find some stairs so they could get out of the sand. "You think the others are around here? Maybe we should try searching for them."

"I don't doubt it. Do you have a cellphone? If so, just call one of the members. That's what a logical person would do."

The male gasped at the idea and reached for his phone in his hoodie pocket, only to come out empty handed. "I uh...lost it?" Jason was puzzled. He remembered having it at the tower before being sucked into the portal, so did it slip out at one point? To simply put it, _yes, yes it did._

"You're hopeless," she huffed out a sigh.

Jason raised a brow, "what about you? Daddy doesn't allow you to have a phone?"

"I swear, one of these days you're going to regret saying stuff like that. It's going to bite you in the ass someday," she gave him a mock smile. "But to answer your question, I do have one. I just left it behind while I was on the run, it wasn't important to me then. Plus, I'm pretty sure he put a tracker in it."

"Huh, if that doesn't remind me of someone…" he mused.

"Maybe we should just to borrow someone's cell then. Before we do, you have one of the member's phone numbers memorized, right?"

She was expecting him to nod but she got the exact opposite, accompanied by some nervous laughter. "Yeah...no. Didn't really think I needed to. Besides, who has time for that?"

"Y-you're kidding me right? Out of all the people to be stranded here with, why's it gotta be you?" She massaged her temples, doing everything in her power not to strangle him. "You don't even have Dick's number?"

He shrugged sheepishly and all she could do was facepalm yet again. She didn't know how long it would take but Rose was almost certain she'd get a brain aneurysm being around him, especially when he wasn't being useful in the least.

"Jaaason! R-Roooose! Am I glad to see you guys!"

The two teenagers gave each other confused looks as they searched for the person calling out to them. Then, pushing past a group of people came a relieved Garfield, running as fast as humanly possible until he came to an abrupt stop in front of them.

"G-Gar?" Jason asked, still surprised by the appearance of one of their members. "If you're here then that means the others are around here too."

Garfield shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I shifted into a hawk earlier to get a better view but not one person looked even vaguely familiar. They may be in another area but I don't think they're too far out of reach, maybe if we call them on the phone or somethin-"

"Jason lost his phone and I don't have mine on me either, so if you have one on you, that'd be spectacular," the silver haired female spoke, simply cutting to the chase.

Garfield gave the pair a toothy grin, pulling out a phone from his own hoodie. "I made sure to hold on tight to it. What can I say? It's hella expensive and it would take ages for me to replace," he explained to them before turning it on.

The ebony haired male noticed there was no reflection in the changeling's eyes as he tilted his head. "Lemme guess…"

"Yeah, it's dead," Rose deadpanned.

"_Motherfu-"_

Garfield shook his head as he cupped his hand over his mouth, "not in front of the kids, Jason." He released his hand when his friend nodded, putting up an 'okay' sign with his fingers.

"No promises though," he mumbled under his breath.

The three teenagers continued to fuss over what to do next when a figure approached them, unable to ignore how they fumbled about as they yelled at each other accusingly. They hadn't even noticed the female walking up to them, at least not until she spoke.

"Excuse me, sorry for bothering you. Are you guys lost?" She asked, startling the youngsters. "Whoops, didn't mean to scare you." She stifled some laughter at their strong reactions.

"Is it that obvious?" Jason questioned.

"A bit, yeah," the redhead answered truthfully.

She had pale skin, short auburn hair and freckles decorating her cheeks. She had a friendly aura about her and her smile was stunning, enough to brighten up any darkly lit room. Although she was kind, the teens were still a bit wary of her. She took notice of this and smiled further in an attempt to show she meant no harm in which they all seemed to relax.

"To be honest, we kind of got separated from some of our friends," Garfield explained. "We have no idea where they are or if they're safe."

The older female blinked, her mouth forming a small circle as she listened to him explain their situation. "When did you last see them?"

"Actually, we aren't so sure…" Jason took over, deciding to educate her further. "You see, we kind of got sucked into this weird portal thing that appeared out of nowhere, then we all got devoured by it one after another and then we woke up-"

Rose elbowed him in the shoulder and shook her head in a scolding manner. Smooth, _now she's going to think we're some kind of crazies._

The redhead went rigid, trying to piece together what she had just heard. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she contemplated for a moment before sending them a smile. "I'll tell you what, if you can explain to be in full detail, then maybe I can help you guys out. And not to worry," she winked at Rose. "I've heard plenty of crazier things, trust me."

Stunned by this, Rose, Jason and Garfield exchanged rather skeptical looks.

"Also," she continued, "you look strangely familiar," she said, referring to the green skinned boy. There were some differences but the similarities were also there, and it was throwing her in loops.

"I do?" Garfield asked, pointing to himself.

The redhead nodded. "It's quite strange. He does as well," she says, also pointing towards Jason.

"Is that why you've chosen to help us?" Rose inquired, crossing her arms. "Because they remind you of people you know?"

"Not in particularly. I just like helping people, it's just what I do," she replies back with the same smile as before. "I have to say, I'm interested to hear just how you guys ended up here and I'm sure my friends would too. We'd have a better chance in finding your friends together anyways, what do you say?" She held out a hand towards them, waiting for one of them to accept her offer.

Rose hummed for a moment, then reached out to accept her hand as she shook it once. Usually, she'd have a difficult time trusting people but there was something different about this woman… she wasn't like the regular average person. She felt like she could be trusted, even so, Rose would still be cautious around her and her friends, whoever they were.

"What's your name anyways?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

"Megan Morse but you can just call me Megan," she answers. She didn't want to give her real name out right off the bat, besides she needed more information about these three first. "Oh, and by the way, you guys are in Happy Harbor," Megan said.

"Erm, what now?" Jason quirked a brow. "Never heard of it."

"I'll explain later. For now we should go, I'll introduce you to some of my friends and we can fix that wound up for you and place a new gauze on if you'd like," she said, referring to Rose's wound. "Then we can get to looking for these missing friends of yours."

The three teens nodded.

"Sounds good to us," Jason agreed.

_Things seemed to be working out perfectly for them. They just hoped it stayed that way._

_END._

_**Author's Note:**_

One more chapter for today. I'm probably going to write another group of Titans' character's in the next chapter but I probably won't be able to write it until the weekend. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair up just yet but I guess I'll get to it when the bridge comes. I'm not sure why but I feel like pairing up Rose, Jason and Garfield would result in some funny interactions- so I tried it out.

I quite enjoyed writing it, even though I struggled somewhat. Like always, favorite/follow or leave a review and some suggestions on what you'd like to see in the future! I'll be sure to try and include it in future chapters. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I decided to do another chapter of BB, Rose and Jason meeting M'gann and the others. I had a lot of trouble writing this with the lack of writing motivation so forgive me if it's a jumbling mess or doesn't make sense in some spots. I'll try and go over it soon for corrections. But beware because I do tend to use strong language sometimes. Forgot to mention-especially for characters like Jason rip;;

**Chapter 4:**

The redhead that they now knew as 'Megan Morse' trekked through the sand, leading the three lost strays to her group of friends she'd mentioned earlier. Although they were still hesitant of her, she was really their only hope of finding their other team members. It was always better to have a helping hand, especially when they offer it. The only thing that was a little worrisome was whether or not they'd actually be able to locate them, even with the help of others. What a hassle this was going to be. Who knew how long it was going to take and not only that, but who knew how long they were going to be trapped in this...alternate dimension?

"We're really trusting her? She could be tricking us into some kind of trap," Rose muttered to the two boys. She was still uncertain and by the looks of the others, it was the same for them. They agreed so easily and now she was beginning to regret it, even more-so when seeing all her friends she led them to.

A man with auburn hair was burying someone. Almost all their limbs were covered with the golden sand as he scooped up some more with the palms of his hands, ready to begin working on the man's other leg. His green eyes fell on the female who was carrying over a bucket of water, her long ponytail swaying with every slight movement. Her eyes were a dark gray color and her skin, a beautiful olive. As for her hair, it was a rich golden, reaching down past her shoulder blades. She knelt down next to the buried man and handed the pale blue bucket to the freckle-faced boy who took it with glee.

He began mixing some of the sand with water so it would stick the man's body better as he patted it along the guy's leg muscles. "Works like a charm. You always come up with the greatest ideas, babe."

She rolled her eyes. "It's common sense, Wally," she chuckled lightly. Man, he could be really dense sometimes but that didn't mean she loved him any less. It was one of her favorite qualities and plus, she liked helping him out. And besides, teasing him about it was always a joy, too.

The black haired male confined within the sand coughed uncomfortably, not knowing why he agreed to this in the first place. He remembered going to the beach on a few other occasions with the team in the past and he was usually the guinea pig or as he should say, the one to be buried alive. He didn't usually mind, however, when a couple continuous flirts over you while you're trapped, then things can get awkward.

"Sorry about that, Superboy," Artemis mumbles sheepishly. She began helping Wally with adding more sand and patting firmly so it stayed in place. They were almost finished and just needed to cover his ankles and feet at this point.

"Erm...no worries," the clone replies as he continues to let them bury him. It wouldn't be long now until he could finally be free of the sand and his wish came true when he heard Megan's voice. She was talking to someone; no, a few people. People he didn't recognize. Conner immediately sat up, startling Artemis and Wally.

"D-dude! We spent hours burying you! I was going to take some awesome selfies," the auburn haired male cried out. He scooped up the sand, letting it slip through his fingers. His hard work all gone to waste and he didn't even get to take a picture of it. The only evidence was the memory burned into his head and of course, the sand that was piled around the man. He quirked a brow at Conner's expression. "What's wrong, SB?" He waved a hand in front of the man's face but he was too concentrated on something else. Artemis and Wally exchanged looks before following his gaze, leading them to Megan and a group of what seemed to be kids.

"Uh, who are they?" Artemis asked while pointing to the three standing behind the redhead. She was giving them a scrutinizing glare as she tried to figure out who they were or why Megan decided to bring them back with her.

"What happened to getting the watermelon?" Wally questioned next, more concerned with the lack of food in the girl's hands.

Megan laughed, scratching her cheek. "Sorry, I kind of got distracted."

Jason crossed his arms, studying them back. "These are your friends that are going to help us? Kind of thought there'd be more of you," he muttered. Despite being unsatisfied with how many people were going to help, he'd take it over nothing. It was one thing if they were in their own world, in that case, he would've preferred doing it his way and searching alone. He didn't need anyone's help if he knew where he was going but in this case, he had no clue where he was or where they'd even begin searching, so getting help seemed to be the better option. At least they could learn more about where they'd ended up.

"Help?" Conner says, glancing to the kids before his eyes fixed back on Megan. "Help with what?" With a small grunt, he got to his feet and began ridding himself of the sand that clung to his muscular body. "What does he mean by that? Did you agree to help them with something?"

She gave a small nod. "They looked lost and I couldn't help but ask what was wrong. And my suspicions were true when they said they didn't know where they were or where their friends were for that matter, I thought we could maybe help them out and search for their friends," she suggested with a smile gracing her face, a hint of worry there as it faltered.

"Megan, we're supposed to be on vacation! You didn't maybe...Oh..I don't know...think to ask us first?!" All today was supposed to be was a relaxing day at the beach, away from all the missions. Wally just wanted to eat watermelon, swim, play in the sand and possibly get a sun tan if he were lucky enough.

"Look here, if you don't want to help us out, that's perfectly fine." A voice spoke up and Jason stepped forward. "I mean, I get it. I don't want to ruin your downtime. We'll just wander around and look ourselves." Jason shrugged, "who knows, we might find them, might not. Might wander into a strange person and get kidnapped. _Murdered_, even. No biggie."

Beast Boy and Rose shook their heads.

"Ughhh, fine," Wally agrees but reluctantly. Was it really necessary to pull out a guilt card like that? Just by tone of the kid's voice, Wally knew he was just trying to make him feel bad and it always worked.

Beast Boy and Rose blinked, side-glancing to one another.

"Works every time," Jason flashes his members a smile.

"What'd ya know, the guilt card really works wonders," Rose said slightly impressed. She was even considering trying it herself sometime. Wait a moment, was she picking up some of Jason's habits? _This is what you get by hanging with delinquents,_ she thought. She wasn't one to talk though because she herself, wasn't a saint. Not in the least bit. Honestly, she could well be considered a delinquent herself.

"And I thought I was good at it," Garfield muttered as he crossed his arms. He would often shift into cute animals to get what he wanted from the other members but Jason did it in one quick swoop. Was it because he was just straight out blunt about it? It's not like Jason was wrong when he guilted them though because there were people out there with nothing but bad intentions. Getting stuck in a city at night would just be bad news for the three.

"Okay...since we're helping you guys out now, I suppose you have names. Care to tell us?" Artemis asked, her dark orbs flickering to each young teen.

Megan blinked. "I forgot to ask. I guess I was too caught up in explaining Happy Harbor to them." She turned around to study the young teens, head tilting, "So, what are your names?"

"You first," Jason says, taking the lead.

"I don't know why that really matters...but okay. I'm Artemis," she replied, pointing to herself. "Those two over there are Conner and Wally, and this here is Megan but...you knew that already. Anyways...now that you know our names, you can tell us yours." The blonde waited for one of them to reply but was only left with silence and so, she tried again. "You can trust us. We're not bad people," she coaxed.

Putting some faith in them, Beast Boy went first. "I'm Gar. Listen, we really do appreciate you guys helping us out."

Jason was about to introduce himself next but was promptly cut off.

"Wait. Gar? As in Garfield?" Megan tilted her head.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt people," Jason commented.

"Sorry about that but wait...I'm just a little confused and also surprised because I know someone named Garfield. It's strange because they look a lot alike," Megan explains.

"Yeah, I thought he looked strangely familiar," Wally said before turning to face the male next to Garfield. "You also look sort of like someone we know. It's really throwing me off," Wally says as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well my name is Ja-"

"Jason," they all said in unison except for Gar and Rose.

Alarm crept on the male's face as if witnessing something horrifying. "H-how the hell did you guys know that? And why'd you all say it at the same time?" He sputtered. He was equally as baffled as the rest of them. The hair on his arms and neck were standing on end.

"That clears away my other suspicion," Megan whispers. "You guys look too much like our Garfield and Jason."

"Our Garfield? Our Jason? What kind of_drugs_ are you guys on?" Jason raised a brow as he glanced at the four.

"What about me? Do you recognize me at all?" Rose spoke up with curiosity written all over her face.

Conner crossed his arms, scanning the girl. "You don't look familiar…"

She breathed out a small sigh of relief which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Yeah, it's not ringing any bells but what is your name? It would still be useful to know it," Wally chimed in.

Rose paused for a moment, not sure if she wanted to share that information. The thought of them figuring out she was the daughter of Deathstroke made her anxious because she wouldn't know how they'd react to such news. After pondering a few more moments, she agreed to share her name. "Rose," she says in almost a whisper.

"Rose? That's a pretty name," the blonde gave her a smile but Rose didn't return it. Artemis let it slide since she assumed she was probably just shy. She turned back to her friends, wondering what they should do next. "So...stunt doubles, what do we do now? They are Garfield and Jason, right? Or are they just some kind of shapeshifters?"

"Not shapeshifters," Jason cleared up. "You know we're still here, right?"

Artemis winced, noticing she said that aloud. "One moment, please."

_**Mind Link:**_

**_'_****_Let me try this again, what do we do about the lookalikes?'_** Artemis says through the mind link.

_**'**__**I think they're the real deal,'**_ Megan replied.

**_'_****_And you're sure about this?'_** The clone asked, searching her face for certainty.

Wally sent the three teens a glance before fixing his emerald eyes back on his own teammates. _**'**__**They're giving me the heebie jeebies. What if there are more doppelgangers?'**_ The idea that there could possibly be another him made his skin crawl. However, one question lingered in his mind. **_'_****_But hey, if you think there was another me, you think he'd be as handsome as the original?'_** He questioned, jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb. **_'_****_The original being me, obviously.'_**

Artemis facepalmed, shaking her head. **_'_****_Wally, are you serious? We really need to figure out where these guys came from and why they look like some of our friends.'_**

**_'_****_I know it sounds crazy but what if they came from another dimension?'_**Megan almost seemed positive on the idea, especially with how this version of Jason explained everything, even if it was choppy.

**_'_****_M'gann, are you hearing yourself?!'_**The blonde questioned, eyes wide with concern. Had her friend just gone insane?

Conner sighed but pondered the idea of another world- dimension. Could it be possible? They've seen some weird stuff throughout the years but crossing over to different universes was a bit out of the ballpark. **_'_****_Maybe we should bring them back to Mount Justice,'_** he suggested.

**_'_****_We can't do that! Batman and the rest of the Justice League will kill us,'_**Wally replied, not wanting to risk it.

**_'_****_I think this would be an exception,'_**Superboy tells him, motioning to the young teens with his head.

The four nodded in agreement and turned back to the three teenagers who were staring at them with puzzled expressions.

"What the hell was that?" The ebony haired male questioned. "You were flailing your arms around and it looked like you were talking but your lips never moved. Honestly, you looked like you belonged in Arkham Asylum with the other crazies." Jason never saw anything like it before. It was as if they were reading each other's thoughts and having a conversation in their heads. "Okay...let me just get straight to the point. Who the fuck are you people?"

"Woah, easy there tiger. We'll explain everything. As long as you return the favor, of course. We want to know everything that happened and how you ended up here. Not here though. We're going to a safer place, somewhere more private and away from the public's eye," the clone explained. "There are people that might be able to help you there."

Beast Boy nodded, pulling Jason's arm. "Dude, it's our only chance at finding Rachel, Dick, Kory and the others. We need the help or else we might never find them. They could be anywhere."

Jason swiped his hand away, letting out a small sigh. "Alright, fine…"

Artemis, Wally, Conner and M'gann exchanged surprised glances upon hearing that name, their mouths ajar.

"Dick? Dick Grayson?" Wally questioned almost immediately after.

The silver haired teen examined their faces and mused thoughtfully, "let me guess, you guys know a Dick Grayson?" So there really were doubles of them in this world, maybe not all of them but quite a few. Just how different was this universe compared to theirs?

_"__Oh, I'm so whelmed,"_ the kid flash grinned. _Dick's going to love this__, _he mused.

_END._

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it kind of ended abruptly but here's another chapter. Hopefully it didn't suck too bad since I kind of rushed it. There's a possibility where I'll go back and add a bit more but again, I'm not sure. Sorry if characters are OOC. Also, I know I didn't add Titans Conner and Garth but I can always add them in future chapters if people want. Honestly, it's a bit chaotic as it is now with all these characters but I can always try lmao. Honestly, would've been easier to just have a few characters jump into Titans universe but I always like making things hard for myself-

But, anyways, review if you'd like! You can leave suggestions or criticism, like always, anything helps! Thanks for reading my crappy story. :'D


End file.
